Those Lifeless Eyes
by crystalblue19
Summary: It was supposed to just be a fun night of trick or treating, she didn't think she would end up being cornered by a familiar friend. Zombie!Flippy/Flaky


**Something I decided to make since zombie Flippy looked so interesting in Remains To Be Seen, not only that the fact that he seemed to be the only somewhat intelligent zombie made him interesting too, even if he did get himself killed. xD**

**And I know Mime was one of the characters that died and got turned into a zombie but whatever, he's still alive in here.**

**xXx**

It was like something out of a horror movie.

She had just finished trick or treating for the night with Mime. Both of them with a somewhat full bag of candy.

Flaky wanted to head home and enjoy her candy, but it seemed Mime wasn't ready to leave just yet. He silently tugged on her wrist and motioned towards the graveyard, obviously wanting to play still.

For someone who was in his late teens, Mime was still very childlike. Flaky sighed and reluctantly let him drag her to the graveyard, both of them unknowing of the tragedy that happened earlier that night. That many of their close friends were now buried in that very place.

As soon as they reached the entrance, Flaky gulped and planted her feet to the ground, slowing them to a stop. Her large eyes blinked slowly as she carefully scanned the area, there was an ominous air shrouding the place and it made her feel very unsafe.

Mime, however, hardly seemed to notice, he glanced back at her with a confused expression. Flaky shook her head in refusal and pointed back at the town that now seemed so far away.

Seeing her scared look, the purple haired male changed his stance to where he was standing up straight and patted a fist against his puffed up chest, seemingly telling her that he would protect her.

He deflated a bit when she still wore the unsure look on her face, the sheet she was wearing as a costume dangling lazily off her shoulder. She immediately felt guilty at the defeated look on his face, his shoulders slumping down from their rim rod straight position, his entire form slouching.

With a bit of hesitance, Flaky stuck out her hand to him. "W-we're only going to stay here for a little while, okay?"

He perked up, nodding, and with a wide smile stretching across his painted face, laced his fingers with hers, leading her further into the graveyard. Eventually, they stopped somewhere in the middle of the graveyard. She placed her bag of candy and sheet on the ground, proceeding to sit down as well as Mime was motioning her to do.

Once she was settled, he smiled widely, waving his arms in all kinds of directions, attempting to tell a scary story with just his body language. But it was hard to feel scared when she couldn't tell what he was trying to convey, she did get a giggle though out of the various faces he was making.

Eventually, he got bored with his charades, and decided to cover his eyes to show that he wanted to play hide and seek. Flaky got the hint and sent him a small smile. "Okay. But, we're going back home after this, okay?"

Mime frowned slightly, but agreed nonetheless, he motioned her to start counting, which she did turning around and covering her eyes, counting aloud in a soft voice.

When she reached five, she heard some rustling, but just chalked it up to be Mime trying to find a place to hide. She reached eight and could've sworn she heard the shuffling of feet, but once again she just brushed it off as Mime. He tended to make quite a bit of noise for someone who was meant to be silent after all.

But when she reached twelve, she froze, feeling a chill crawl its way up her spine, sending an involuntary shiver through her body when she heard a soft moan followed by a squishing sound.

Slowly, she lowered her hands from her eyes and carefully dared a glance behind her. Crimson eyes widened in fear, terror gripping her heart tightly as she took in the sight before her.

There she could see Mime being held down by multiple hands, his feet were kicking wildly in an attempt to free himself, his face contorted in a silent scream as he stared straight at her, silently begging for help.

Flaky stood frozen in her spot, petrified with fear, her legs were trembling violently with the effort of holding her up. Her breath picked up, she could hear her heart beating rapidly in her head as she watched the hands leading to the ground slowly pull themselves up to reveal the animated corpses of their friends.

More moaning sounded as the dirt shifted, revealing more corpses coming to life, heading straight for the restrained Mime. His eyes were impossibly wide, his body twisting to and fro to escape from their powerful grasp.

Flaky could only watch in horror as Petunia, Giggles, Cuddles, and Nutty lowered themselves to feast on the wriggling Mime. The horrible squelching sound of teeth tearing through flesh greeted Flaky's ear, sending another chill shooting up her spine.

Tears streamed down the painted male's face, his make up running messily down his face, mouth still wide with the silent scream as his terrified eyes could only watch as his friends tore hungrily into the soft flesh of his abdomen, ripping out his intestines and chewing through it.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as the pain became too much, passing out as they continued their snack. Flaky was still watching with wide fear stricken eyes as they continued tearing through the silent male taking out various organs to taste, she continued to watch even when Petunia pulled out his still beating heart, letting out a small groan before she bit down on it. A loud squishing noise sounded as blood spurted from the organ, splashing the now dead male's face in red.

Flaky took quiet, shaky steps back hoping to escape without notice. Her back bumped into something behind her, she paused when two pairs of hands touched her arms, tilting her head to look behind her, she saw the twins leaning towards her.

Shifty lowered his head and sniffed at her arm, when his mouth opened, revealing his teeth getting ready to bite her, Flaky let out a high pitched scream. Accidentally drawing the attentions of the rest of the zombies.

With a sudden burst of adrenaline, Flaky shoved the twins away and took off in a fast pace back towards town. She zipped around every other slow moving zombie, making sure to avoid any open graves.

She was atleast halfway out of the graveyard when she felt something wrap tightly around her ankle. Forcing her to a stop, she rocked unsteadily on her feet before gaining her balance and looking to the side to see what had grabbed her.

She pulled her feet weakly, trying to shake the hand gripping her ankle off. A sharp gasp escaped her mouth, her heart beat picked up in speed, as the hand leading to the grave revealed a torn dark green beret.

"N-no." She muttered, as the other hand pulled itself up to the ground above so it could lift the body out of the grave. In the dark, her wide eyes spotted lime green strands, they traveled down to meet listless blue eyes.

The final thing she noticed was the dry, cracked lips pulled into a wide tight lipped grin, revealing the rows of sharp, jagged teeth. "F-Flippy." She squeaked fearfully.

He loosened his grip on her ankle, but only to pull back and spring out of the grave, lunging towards her. Flaky squealed and fumbled over her feet, trying to turn and run away. Only to trip and land ungracefully on her bottom.

But her clumsiness seemed to have saved her life, for the second she glanced up, she saw the male fly over her head, landing with a thud somewhere behind her.

Hastily making her way back up onto her feet, the red head spun around to see where the male went. The clouds parted slightly to allow the full moon to shed some light in the area, revealing the male crawling on the ground towards her.

She backed up a bit with a whimper, she could hear the various moans of the others behind her, gradually making their way towards her. Flippy stopped moving when the moonlight shone over her, showing off her pale, terror filled face. His soulless eyes widened as they roamed over her form, seemingly recognizing who she is.

Then his eyes narrowed back into their familiar leer, lips taking the cheshire grin shape as he began to claw at the ground, continuing his crawl towards her, his intestines dragging uselessly on the ground behind him as he used all his strength to drag his torso towards the panicking female. "Flaaaaky." He breathed in his deep, gravelly voice, stretching out her name merrily.

She shuffled backwards, keeping a wary eye on him, as it became dangerously obvious that he was the biggest threat out of every other mindless zombie in that area. He was still calling her name when she bumped into a form behind her, a pair of arm stubs tried to grab her as she felt a face bury into her long hair, trying to find the smooth skin of her flesh past the red locks.

She whimpered and push off of Handy and made a run past Flippy, narrowly missing his hand that darted out to grab her leg. She kept running, only chancing a glance back to make sure Flippy wasn't following.

He wasn't.

But she did see him make his way to Handy, grabbing the other male for whatever reason he had. She didn't bother finding out what he was doing and just continued on her path back to town.

Swinging the door open, Flaky darted inside her house and slammed the door shut, making sure to lock it. Relieved and out of breath, she took the few minutes she had to lean against the door and just catch her breath.

Eventually, her mind ended up relaying the events of earlier through her mind, causing tears to appear in her eyes as she thought about Mime and the fact that she couldn't do anything to help him. The vivid images of his limbs kicking and twitching as the teeth and nails tore through his flesh, a pool of red filling the ground below him, eating away at him savagely until his entire form fell limp.

Sucking in a shaky breath, Flaky brushed a trembling hand through her hair as she used the other to wipe away her tears. Using the door knob to pull her up, she then made her way to her window, taking a look outside, hoping that the zombie didn't find their way to town.

However, much to her dismay, Flaky spotted the various lumbering forms of her undead friends, shuffling into the town and looking for any fresh meat.

Shutting the curtains and turning off any light that was on, Flaky carefully made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a large butcher knife to protect herself with. Feeling the walls, the red head found her way to her room and slid onto the bed, holding her knife shakily in front of her.

It felt like hours had passed as she cowered silently on her bed, teeth chattering noisily as she expected the entire horde of them to break into her house.

But, fortunately for her, nothing happened.

And just as she decided to relax a bit, she suddenly heard glass shatter downstairs and jumped nervously. Clenching her teeth together to stop making noise, Flaky listened with an attentive ear for any type of noise.

There. A low creak of the stairs alerted her to someone making their way up, using surprisingly light footsteps, as if they were trying to sneak.

She shifted to the edge of the bed, dropping a small foot quietly onto the ground, Flaky stood on her unsteady legs, inching slowly towards the door.

Suddenly, she saw her door knob jiggle before twisting to the side, creaking open. All she saw was the opposing silhouette of a male before she clenched her fingers around the handle of the knife and darted forward with it raised in the air, aiming to stab his head.

But before the blade could even make contact with the male, she felt a large, calloused hand wrap around her tiny wrist, the material of his glove scratching against her skin, rubbing it to an irritated pink. A pained cry escaped her lips when he twisted her wrist forcing her to drop her hold on the weapon, disarming her without even breaking a sweat.

Still with a tight grasp on her wrist the unknown male backed her up until she was standing in the moonlight shining from her window, giving him her identity.

He chuckled proud that he found the person he was looking for and stepped forward into the light also.

Flaky gulped audibly, forcing down the scream that was tempted to fly out of her mouth. She inwardly cursed her luck at the fact that out of all the undead, Flippy would be the one to stalk her.

She gave him a quick once over, starting with the torn, tattered beret perched perfectly on his tangled lime green hair that was matted with dirt, blood, and some kind of glowing unidentifiable goo. They wandered down to his face, smeared with red, the right side of his face near his ear was missing a patch skin, leaving the taut, raw muscle on display, she also noticed the top part of his right ear was missing, dried blood crusting over the open wound. He leaned a bit closer and she got an eyeful of his shark like, yellowish teeth, remnants of tissue and brain matter lingered on some of his teeth making her feel sick too know that he was probably chowing down on someone before he reached her home.

Mindlessly, she wondered how he got legs if he was missing his own earlier, she glanced down at his body and quickly realized why he was grabbing Handy earlier, if the dirt covered pants tucked neatly into thick construction boots, finished off with a tool belt at the waist was any indication. She noticed with some disgust, the intestines strapped over his shoulders, served as temporary suspenders to keep the two separate parts together.

He kept taking steps towards the frightened girl, forcing her to keep backing up until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, causing her to fall back onto it unceremoniously.

She noticed with impending dread that, that was what Flippy wanted as he eagerly climbed on top of her trembling form. He grabbed her other wrist and held them above her head as he lowered his head to hers, letting out a heated breath.

Flaky cringed openly, turning her head to the side to avoid the stench of death that reeked from his foul breath. All she wanted to do was pinch her nose shut from the scent that wafted from his undead body, but it proved impossible as his unmoving hands merely tightened around her own.

Her eyes shot open when something wet and slimy slid up the side of her face. She shuddered, when she realized that he licked her, tasting her, he pulled back slightly with a pleased hum.

Crimson eyes stayed clamped shut as she kept her head tilted to the side, body shaking nervously as she waited silently for him to start tearing into her flesh and eat her alive.

But she never felt those razor sharp teeth ripping into her, she instead felt one of his hands leave her wrist to gently tilt her towards him. Slowly, her eyes slid open to see his dead unseeing eyes staring straight into her own, and she suddenly found herself missing his beautiful green eyes filled with life. Atleast then she was able to tell what he was thinking.

With these dull, blue eyes, devoid of all life, she couldn't figure out at all what this creature could possibly be thinking, what he wanted with her. Whether he wanted to eat her or kill her, she had no idea.

But she quickly found out when he suddenly dipped down and melded his chapped lips against her smooth ones. She had to keep herself from gagging when he wiggled his tongue against her tightly closed lips, seeking entrance that she refused to grant.

He huffed irritably and pinched her wrist, gaining a cry from the female. He happily took advantage of her open mouth and snaked his tongue in, running the muscle all through the moist cavern of her mouth.

She was surprised that she hadn't hurled yet with the disgusting metallic taste of blood and gooey pieces of matter that entered her open mouth. When she found herself struggling to breath, her teeth latched down onto his ravenous tongue, hoping to make him retreat.

It worked, but it seemed to just make his hunger for her grow, he pulled back and purred, slipping his tongue over his lips.

His mouth brushed over her cheek, venturing its way down to her neck, he nuzzled against it with a purr, reminding her of an affectionate cat. "Mine." He muttered possessively, voice coming out in a deep raspy tone, similar to someone who hasn't talked in a long time.

His hands slipped from her wrists to rest against the bed on either side of her, his tongue ran over the pale flesh, wetting it with saliva.

She stiffened when she suddenly felt his sharp teeth scrape lightly against her neck, feeling the healthy pulse. He bit down softly, where he wouldn't break skin, but she could still feel the sharp prick. She could tell that he was desperately fighting his natural urge to bite down, tear off her skin and eat her alive. She didn't dare move, afraid that she might cut herself on his teeth and cause him to lose control from the smell of her blood.

He eventually removed his teeth and instead settled for sucking on her skin. The sound of her sheet being ripped reached her ears and she realized that his dirt covered nails was tearing through her sheets, as a type of substitute so he doesn't go breaking her apart.

Something flopped onto her belly and she realized with disgust that one of the intestines had dropped from between his connected parts. She didn't know if it was Flippy's or Handy's intestine and she didn't care, she just wanted it off.

She squirmed uncomfortably beneath him, and he quickly caught on to what was bothering her. Pulling back, he gathered up the organ and stuffed it uncaringly back into where it came from.

He was about to lean down and continue with what he was doing when the sound of her door breaking open downstairs followed by multiple moaning caught his attention.

Without a word, he stood up and left her scared, panting form on the bed. She heard his boots clacking against the stairs as he stomped his way down.

Next thing she knew she could hear the terrible sound of flesh tearing and bodies being thrown around followed by a dark cackle that could only be made by Fliqpy himself. Flaky just turned on her side and curled up, cowering silently on her bed, afraid to even get up and view the carnage that sure is to be in her living room.

After a while, everything quieted down, even Flippy's laughter. Then the familiar sound of boots climbing back up the stairs reached her ears and Flaky merely buried her head into her knees, not wanting to face her undead friend again.

The foul stench flowed into her nose once more and she knew he was in her room, looming over her balled up form. Then he bent over her, pressing his lips to her ear.

"You're all mine."

**xXx**

**Listening to the 28 days later OST 'In The House/In A Heartbeat' is probably what mainly inspired this oneshot. xD **

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
